Nonon Jakuzure
|-|Jakuzure= |-|Regalia Grave= |-|Regalia Presto= |-|Regalia Da Capo= |-|Regalia Mk II= |-|Regalia: Finale= Summary Nonon Jakuzure (蛇崩 乃音 Jakuzure Nonon) is one of the main characters in Kill la Kill and one of the Student Council's Elite Four. She is the Non-Athletic Committee Chair and commander of the school's culture clubs. She boasts having been Satsuki's friend since kindergarten, and fancies herself Satsuki's equal. As a music conductor, Jakuzure's Three-Star Goku Uniform Symphony Regalia is a mobile sound system that utilizes sound-based attacks and musical instrument-shaped artillery. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 7-C | 7-A | At least 7-A ''' '''Name: Nonon Jakuzure Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Honnōji Academy Elite Four, Head of the Honnōji Academy non-athletic groups Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and endurance, Flight, Sound Manipulation, Forcefield generation Attack Potency: At least''' City Block level+''' (Was able to destroy a weaker clone of the Symphony Regalia Mk.I, which should be much stronger than 2-Star Omiko Hakodate) | Town level (Can fire dozens of flute missiles that can obliterate the battlefield of the Honnouji Academy arena, Her 3-Star uniform is more powerful than Mako Mankanshoku's 2-Star uniform) | Mountain level (Able to harm Ryuko, who tanked the explosion of Honnoji point blank) | At least''' Mountain level''' (One-shot a large amount of COVERs, as well as several of Nui's clones. Each COVER/clone being much stronger than her previous form.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Nui and Ryuko) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift two multi-chambered missile launchers, as well as an Emergency Rescue Suction Device larger than herself) | Class K '''(Is physically stronger than Mako) | '''Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Class GJ+ (Made a crater in the ground attempting to strike Nui) | Class PJ+ | Class PJ+ (Is a lot stronger than her previous form) | At least Class PJ+ (Her music blasts can easily destroy COVERs) Durability: At least City Block level+ (Her force field can easily deflect over a dozen of the Symphony Regalia clone's missiles) | Town level (The Symphony Regalia Grave took several cuts from synchronized Ryuko without being destroyed) | Mountain level | At least Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with sound attacks Standard Equipment: Symphony Regalia, Various musical-themed ballistic weapons, Handheld missile/rocket launchers Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Symphony Regalia, her uniform becomes vulnerable. Nonon is quite overconfident and tends to lose temper when the battle does not go her way. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Natural Capabilities *'Nonon Sound Negation' - Creates a dark barrier that forms around her and deflects any incoming attacks, similar to what Ryūko did in their battle. Three-Star Goku Uniform: Symphony Regalia Grave - Like the other members of the Elite Four, Nonon's Goku Uniform is unique and exceptionally powerful. The Symphony Regalia Grave takes the form of a titanic, heart-shaped LRAD equipped with massive woofers that fire waves of reverberating bass and bladed musical notes. Nonon herself stands in a cavity at the front of the machine, wearing a skintight pink bodysuit with skeletal details. A pink version of her usual bandleader hat rests on her head, and four skeletal arms ending in baton-like protrusions emerge from her shoulders and hips. She also has a small skull on her left shoulder with triangular eyeholes and a small plume of feathers/fur on its scalp, resembling the head of a punk rocker. Unlike the other Elite Four, Nonon's transformation also incorporates the instruments of her marching band, which appear to help her form her tank. If the vehicle is destroyed, it explodes into its component instruments, leaving Nonon in her skeletal bodysuit. *'Symphony Regalia Presto' - Nonon's Symphony Regalia Grave can reconfigure into an enormous airship, with Nonon suspended on the front like a figurehead. The tank's treads retract into the bottom of the machine while three fins emerge from the back and sides. This form of the Symphony Regalia is armed with numerous weapons, including enormous recorder-shaped rockets fired from the bottom of the machine, cymbal blades launched from the front around Nonon's "cockpit", powerful woofers that fire waves of concussive bass beats, streams of glowing music sheet-like beams with enough power to demolish the ground, and an array of laser bolts, sometimes heart-shaped. Nonon's own outfit is unchanged between the Grave and Presto forms. *'Symphony Regalia Da Capo' - If her tank/gunship is destroyed, Nonon reveals the ultimate form of her Symphony Regalia, which the rest of the student body describes as her "encore". The remains of her vehicle transform into a tower-like stage, from which Nonon emerges in a pink drum-major uniform with a tall, horned hat. Its primary weapon is a cannon on the hat which releases devastating purple energy beams to the sound of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5: "Fate". The music's rhythm resonates with the targeted Life Fibers of her opponent, manipulating them and inflicting damage at the same time, making it effectively impossible to move when blasted by the music. Symphony Regalia Mk.II - A revamped version of Nonon's old uniform that looks like a flight suit with an elaborate flight pack. The hat resembles a skull and the wings/engines of the suit itself look like smaller versions of her old uniform. Nonon's forearms and lower legs are encased in white armor resembling ocarinas, and the suit also features extra thrusters above and below the wings. The upper thrusters resemble church organ pipes, while the lower ones resemble recorders. Nonon's armaments include a barrage of rockets fired from her lower thrusters, as well as concussive bass beats fired from its woofers, whether they be pure white streams of musical notes or heart-shaped blasts of sound. Symphony Regalia: Finale - Like the other Goku Uniforms, Nonon's ultimate uniform is skimpier, and possibly the skimpiest in its active form. It consists of black thigh highs, pink high heels, shoulder pieces that cover the upper part of her breasts, a small black patch over her groin, and three bone-like decorations on her bare midriff. As usual, it features a tall conductor's hat with a large skull on the front - in this form, the skull's teeth resemble piano keys. The back of the uniform features a sleeker version of her previous uniform's flight pack, but with a black and gold color scheme and slightly smaller engines. With this uniform, Nonon is capable of flight and armed with a concentrated, more powerful form of her musical beams fired from her flight pack. Key: Base (EoS OVA) | Symphony Regalia ''' | '''Symphony Regalia Mk.II | Symphony Regalia: Finale Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cloth Users